The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Smoke and Mirrors’. Heuchera ‘Smoke and Mirrors’ was hybridized by the inventor on Apr. 18, 2013 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA and assigned the breeder code 13-610-1. The seed or female parent was the proprietary, unreleased and unnamed hybrid assigned the breeder code 12-242-08 (not patented) and the male parent was the proprietary unreleased and unnamed hybrid assigned the breeder code K11-52-15 (not patented).
Heuchera ‘Smoke and Mirrors’ was first selected in the fall of 2015 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2017 from among thousands of other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Heuchera ‘Smoke and Mirrors’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2015 and by careful shoot tip tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.